


What it is to be Married

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory have a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it is to be Married

"So, Doctor, where are you taking us today?" Amy asked as she dragged Rory down the stairs.

"Well, Pond, that rather depends on my TARDIS," he smiled, running around the console.

The time rotor stopped moving and the Doctor's smile grew broader. Amy and Rory followed him outside and found themselves in a large park. The grass planes stretched for miles in every direction and was only broken by the occasional copse of trees. The sun shone brightly in a cloudless, blue sky.

And River Song was standing right in front of them.

 

 

Later, they were sitting on a blanket having a picnic. They were laughing and telling stories about their childhoods and various adventures they'd been on.

"The amount of times we had to bail Mels out of jail, Doctor, honestly!" Amy shot River a meaningful glance. "Has she told you about the bus?"

"Yes, she has," the Doctor replied.

"He laughed," River said, pointing at her husband.

"Don't encourage her," Rory told the Time Lord.

"Why not? I'm serving twelve thousand consecutive life sentences, what else can they do to me?" River argued.

"You don't live within the law because you're afraid of going to prison, River! You do it because it's the right thing to do."

"How boring!"

"Doctor, tell her!" Amy ordered her son-in-law.

"I can't," he said.

"Why's that?"

"Gosh, how many trials have you had now, sweetie?" River asked the Doctor.

"How should I know?" he answered.

"You can't even remember?" Rory was surprised.

"He was exiled from Gallifrey once. And there was that time in the Tower of London when I had to go and rescue him," River informed them.

"No you didn't! I got myself out," the Doctor corrected. "I cleverly made a hot air balloon out of my bed sheets and a fruit basket."

"Then fell out."

"Didn't hit the ground though, did I?"

"No. But that's because you got you're ankle fast on one of the ropes, dear."

"I got down eventually!"

"I got you down eventually!" River countered. "You're legs were sticking up in the air, the locals probably thought you were the hand of God swearing at them!"

Amy and Rory laughed at that and the Doctor looked at them which an 'it's nice to know who your friends are' expression.

"Poor Doctor," Amy said with mock sympathy.

"Thank you, Pond!" the Doctor decided to sulk.


End file.
